Emmett's Neice
by EmmyBoo
Summary: What would the Cullens do if they found a long lost relative of Emmett? Bite her of course!
1. Chapter 1

I was in the car with my family; we were driving home from a concert in Seattle to our new home in Portland. Bella had been a vampire for about ten years and had only slipped up once from our vegetarian diet. All in all things in the Cullen household were perfect. That was, until I had the vision that rocked our world completely.

I saw a girl, no more than 17, having her car pushed off the road by an SUV. The road was deserted, no one saw the crime. Her parents died on impact; they were both on the left side of the car. The girl though, she was sitting in the front seat on the left, and was fine. Cut to the two boys driving the SUV climbing out and attacking the girl, stealing her virginity and leaving her dead. Cut to the girl, pulling out her ID and leaving it on her chest, in the hopes of being easily indentified after she was found. The name on the card was Emily McCarty.

McCarty. That was the same last name as Emmett, before his transformation. This little girl, she was related to Emmett somehow. And she was lying in the woods by a highway, taking her last breath. I knew there was only one way to save her, and my family would not approve.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a review about who the speaker is in Chapter 1. I should have clarified, that was Aice. I'm sorry, that's totally my fault. I thought the part about her having visions would make it obvious, but apparently not. That's my bad! Sorry again and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

Emily's POV

I knew I was gonna die here. Kevin had stabbed me, hard, in the stomach and leg. There was no way I could crawl for help, and he had pushed my car so far off the road no one would find it until morning. I decided to put my driver's license on my stomach, so that whoever found me could identify my body. I hoped my parents were ok, I hadn't seen them after Kevin had pulled me out of the car and attacked me. I was crazy to think I could out run me stalker. Going to Washington from Tennessee hadn't stopped him at all. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard a voice. "Emily??" someone called from above me, "Where are you?" "I'm here," I tried to shout, but I couldn't manage louder than a whisper. A bronze haired angel was standing over me. "You're going to be alright Emily, just go to sleep." He scooped me up inot his arms, holding me close, and I shut my eyes and slept.

Rosalie's POV

Alice had tensed up suddenly on the way home from the concert, like she always does when she's having a vision. I wondered what it was about. Maybe she was seeing how my new dress would look on me? She popped out of the trance, a worried, yet determined look on her face. "EMMETT," the little vampire cried, "GET ME TO THE I-NINE NOW!" My husband obeyed without question, turning the car in the direction of the highway Alice had ordered him to. Driving at vampire speed, we were there in ten minutes. "Guys," Alice quickly explained, "There's a girl somewhere near here who needs help. Trust me. Her name is Emily." We set off trying to find her. I was confused. What did a human have to do with any of us? Why should we care what happened to her? Just then, Edward cried, "I found her." I ran towards my brother's voice, and in his arms was a human girl. She looked like I did after Royce… well, after I was attacked. She also looked a lot like… Emmett. They had the same hair color, the very same eyes. She also smelled the same way he had, when I carried him to Carlisle after the bear attacked him. "We have to get her to Carlisle," Alice said, "She's lost a lot of blood. Bella, Jasper, you two should go hunting before returning home." They nodded before taking off towards the nearby mountains. Edward carried the girl to the car and stretched her across the backseat. Emmett into the driver's seat and sped off towards home. The whole way there, I sat in silent prayer, hoping the girl, Emily, would not be damned to the same existence I had. When we pulled up in front of the house, Edward was looking paler than normal. "It's not good," he whispered, "I don't think she'll make it." _He would know_ I thought. After all, he did have two medical degrees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!! Sorry it's been so long, I was out of town and computerless. However, I am back now and ready to write more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer, I've gotten a few complaints about that. Enjoy!!**

Carlisle's POV

I knew something was wrong the moment my children pulled into the driveway. They were all silent and I could smell human blood. Edward, Alice and Rosalie ran into the house.

"Carlisle," Edward cried in a rush, "we need your help! We found a girl by the roadside, she's hurt, we need you to heal her." Just then, Emmett came in, walking at a slow human pace, holding a human in his muscular arms. The sight of her almost broke my undead heart. She was covered with blood, her clothes in tatters, gasping for air.

"Lay her here Emmett," I said pointing to the couch, "Alice, get my bag please." Before I'd even finished the sentence, my pixie like daughter was next to the couch, black bag in hand. Emmett gently placed the girl on the sofa, and it was then I got a good look at her. She was small, with big brown eyes, shaped like my sons, and they had the same hair color.

"Her name is Emily McCarty and she's fifteen," Edward whispered, reading my mind, "I think she related to Emmett." I nodded before continuing my evaluation. I could tell it would be no good though. Her ribs were broken, and one had punctured her heart. I could smell it. There was lots of fresh blood coming from the area. I explained this to my family. Esme began to weep softly. I knew she felt so much compassion for the child.

"Carlisle," Emmett whispered, "can you…" he trailed off. I knew what he wanted of me.

"You wish to damn her to this half life?!" his wife, my beautiful daughter screamed, and Emmett nodded.

"She's a McCarty. She'll want to stay alive no matter what. She's a fighter, I can tell. Please Carlisle!" he begged.

I was skeptical. "Emmett," I began, "are you sure you just don't me to bite her because you want information about your family?" He shook his head.

"Carlisle," Alice said, ''I had a vision. Emily will be a wonderful addition to our family."

"With all the time we are wasting by arguing, her life is slipping is slipping away," said Esme quietly, "Her heart might stop beating before you can bite her. She can decide after the transformation if she wishes to live like this. Please Carlisle. I don't want to see her die."

Esme's words were the catalyst I needed. "Very well," I told the family, "I will bite her. We'll need ice packs, lots of them, a comfy place to do it and I'll need someone in the room with me to help me."

"I'll go," said Emmett, "I know I can handle it." I nodded at my son.

"We'll do it in my room," I informed the family, picked Emily up and running her to the bedroom Esme and I shared. I placed her on the bed, Emmett right beside me. The rest of the family was downstairs, away from the blood. Slowly, I sank my teeth into her wrists. The sweet human blood filled my mouth. The blood tasted like Emmett's had, so many years ago. It was delicious. I spat it out. I must not get carried away. I bit her neck and ankles as well, hoping to spread the venom quicker that way. She screamed, crying out in pain.

"It burns," she cried, writhing in agony. She looked me in the eye. "Help me," she yelled, "Make it stop!" I put the ice packs on the bites, hoping to nub the pain a bit. It seemed to help; her yelling subsided a bit. Emmett gently poured some water down her throat.

"I thought it'd b sore from all the screaming," he explained, putting the water jug back on the floor. I knew it was going to be a long, hard three days. How had I let my wife and children talk me into ending the life of such a young girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry about the delay in an update, I've been super busy!! Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and isn't sending emails telling me to hurry up. I hope this chapter is worth your patience, please leave a review and let me know!! **

Carlisle's POV

The next three days were torture for our family. Alice kept trying to tell us everything would be alright, but we couldn't honestly believe her. Emily hadn't made up her mind about her lifestyle yet. She was rolling around, screaming in pain, begging for me to kill her. Listening to her scream made me regret taking the life of such a young child, but nothing could be done about that now. On the second day of Emily's transformation, the family had a discussion about Emily's future, if she chose the "vegetarian" lifestyle we had all adopted.

"Carlisle, you are, of course, the natural father for her," Edward had said, "You've raised all of us quite well." The family nodded in agreement, but not Emmett.

"I'd like to be her father," he said, "No disrespect Carlisle; you have done a fine job with all of us, which is exactly why I want to do this. Rosalie and I have been old enough for a child for awhile now, and I think we could take care of her. We'd need everyone's help of course, and we'd have to lie to the humans, but would you please consider it?" I nodded.

"Emmett, I think that's a fine choice. I also think she'd be more comfortable with you, you didn't put her through the pain of the transformation and I'm pretty sure she's a, well not so much _blood_ relative, but you know what I mean. We don't know what kind of trauma she'll have after waking up, but I think you and Rosalie are ready to be parents," I told him, proud of his reasons for wanting Emily.

Alice spoke up then, "Wouldn't it be best to let Emily decide after she figures out what's going on? She'll e a full vampire in a few hours. Oh, and Jasper, don't challenge her to an arm wrestling competition."

"I think that's best," Bella agreed, "We should give her time, she'll probably be a little freaked out by all this. I was, and knew what I was getting myself into!"

Emily's POV

My throat was beyond dry. I'd been screaming so much over the past few days, it was raw and aching. I was really thirsty, I needed water. I got off the bed I was laying on to try to find a sink. When I stood, I realized something was different. My eyesight seemed sharper, as did my hearing. There was a fly all the way across the room, and I could see and hear it plainly, as though it was right in front of me. I could feel every stitch in my clothes, and everything smelled sharper, fresher, and more powerful. The scent of something sweet made me even thirstier. I 

crossed to the bedroom door, but rather than open, I shattered the metal knob into sand. Where was I? What was going on?

"Emily," said a voice, the same one that had spoken to me by the bed, "Hold on, it'll be ok." Hearing the voice reminded me of all that had just passed, the biting, and the pain. He opened the door from the outside. A golden haired man walked in. he was so handsome; he looked like a movie star. But for some reason, I shied away from him. He was responsible for my pain. He offered me a glass of some strange red juice silently, but I refused it. Who knows what he did to that drink? It did smell nice though, better than anything I've ever smelt. The bronze haired boy from the roadside walked in.

"Drink," he commanded, "Carlisle hasn't done anything to that cup." I took it and drank, then more deeply. The liquid was incredible; it was sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted, so delicious. The cup was soon empty.

"You'll need to hunt, right now," said a short girl with pale skin, black spiked hair and golden eyes. She grabbed my hand and we ran, almost flew, into the forest. I smelled more of the liquid I had just drunk, and I wanted it. I sniffed the air, and hats when something weird happened. My instinct took over; I was no longer in control of my own body. I was biting animals left and right, letting their blood flow. I ate until I was satisfied, only then realizing what I had done. Shock coursed through my body, and I'm sure it was evident to the fairy girl. She ran with me back to the house, into the living room, and on to the couch.

"Emily," she said," I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm a vampire. Now, you are too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review after you've finished. I also just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It might take a bit of time for me to update after this, but I swear I will!! **

Emily's POV

Was this girl psychotic?! Vampires aren't real, they are just in movies and books. My god, was this some kind of cult?! A bronzed haired boy, tall and perfect looking, came into the room. "We're not a cult Emily. And we really are vampires," he said.

Six others followed him into the room. A blonde girl, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, spoke then, "I'm Rosalie, Emily. I know what you're going through. I was attacked by a man once too, and it resulted in my transformation. I need you to tell us what happened, who you're attacker is. We need to know more about you, before we can tell you about us."

"Kevin," I croaked out, "His name is Kevin. It started in 8th grade. We did the school play together, and he was always flirting with me. Somehow, he got my schedule and would always follow me to class. I thought it was a little odd, but that was all. Then it escalated. He broke up with his girlfriend for me and asked me out every day. I always turned him down. There was always something about Kevin that didn't seem right to me. Then he started to follow me places. I'd go to the mall with friends, and he'd be there. I'd see a movie with my brother and get a call from Kevin saying that I looked in whatever I was wearing, and if I was enjoying the movie. He threatened my family, saying he'd kill my family if I didn't do as he said. Then, he did. He shot my older brother Emmett. My family moved to Portland from Tennessee to get away from him. Kevin somehow figured out where we were. He killed my parents and then left me there. That's when you found me."

"You have a brother named Emmett?" asked the big brunette boy. I nodded.

"He was named after my great-great-great uncle Emmett. There has been one boy named Emmett in every generation of McCartys since 1935. Uncle Emmett was bear hunting in Appalachia and never returned," I explained.

"I didn't disappear," said the boy, "I'm Emmett McCarty. I just got bitten by a vampire, the same one who bit you." He gestured to the blonde man.

"Ok, wow!! You're my uncle Emmett?" I asked shocked.

"He is," answered Alice, "I think it's our turn to explain things."

Carlisle's POV

Emily seemed to take the explanation of us very well. It took a few hours for each of us to tell her our stories. She was a bit disgusted by the fact that she now had to drink blood, but agreed to live in our household and be a Cullen. Emily McCarty Cullen also agreed that she would like to have her uncle raise her in her new vampire life.

"Carlisle?" she asked when we were alone, "Will I ever see my family and friends again? The ones I left back home before Kevin?" I thought before answering.

"No," I had to say, "We must let them believe you to be dead. No one can know that you're are a vampire." She sobbed, and then touched her dry cheeks.

"Vampires can't cry," I explained, "We have no fluids at all." She looked stunned.

"Thank you," Emily said, " for not letting me die." She then turned and left the living room to join her new parents. I supposed that I was a grandfather now.

Edward came in chuckling. "You're getting old," he said, "but you did make the right choice." I tried hard to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**I'm suffering from a major case of writer's block. If anyone has ideas for the story, let me know by posting them in a review! Help me out here, I'm stuck!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry I've been so slow to update this story. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. And again, sorry for the delay. **

Emily's POV

It was night time in the Cullen house, and everything was quiet. I'd been a vampire for a day so far, and hate this new life! I already miss my parents. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett would be good parents, but so far, we hadn't had enough time to bond. I missed my best friend Mattie. I hadn't seen her since I left Tennessee. We were as close as sisters, mall trips and sleepovers every weekend. I hate Kevin! This was his fault! If he hadn't started following me, I never would have moved to Washington in the first place. I would be back at home with my older brother, my best friend and my boyfriend. My boyfriend. I miss Josh. He tried so hard to protect me from Kevin. He and Emmett had tried to threaten my stalker to stay away, but it hadn't worked. Kevin had wound up killing my big brother. We lost the court case and had to leave. I'd left my boyfriend, and my heart, back home. Now I would never see him, or Mattie, ever again. I was dead, and they were alive. I wondered if anyone knew I was dead. They'd probably found my parents' bodies by now. Oh, god, what if Kevin found out I hadn't died? He'd come looking for me and might attack me again. What if he found out about the Cullens? He'd probably kill all of them too. I had no way of knowing if Kevin had gotten to Josh yet. If he could kill my family, there was nothing stopping him from hurting my vampire family too.

Edward's POV

I could Emily's thoughts from the room Bella and I were sharing. She was in the den alone, because we didn't have a room left in the house for her. She was really frustrated, and in need of someone to talk to. I decided to tell her father what was going on. It was his job to make sure she was alright. Judging from the sound of her thoughts, she wasn't.

Emmett's POV

Ok, I am in way over my head with this whole parenting thing. My new daughter was, according to my little brother, depressed on the couch in the living room, thinking of home. I couldn't believe I didn't know she had a boyfriend, or just how freaked out she still was over Kevin. According to Eddy, she was worried about her stalker killing off us. She was also freaked out about her boyfriend. I took a deep breath, then entered the living room. "Hey honey," I said, "Are you alright? Edward said you were kind of freaked out."

"Well," she began, "I sort of am. I mean, wouldn't you be if your life changed so dramatically in the last few months. And Kevin is still out there! He can still come after me. I should just leave here now. I'm putting everyone in danger by being here. I've put everyone I've ever met in danger. My brother and parents are dead, and he's threatened to kill my boyfriend." Oh, sweet Jesus, the boyfriends talk. Nothing scared me more than that. I tried to change the subject.

"Emily, hon, trust me, we'll all be fine," I told my daughter, "you haven't had enough time to test out your new powers, but you're a lot tougher now. There is only one way to kill a vampire, and I know there is no way Kevin will be able to even touch you. Come on, let's go get the family, and we'll teach you how to use those new powers."

"But it's the middle of the night," Emily said, "I'm having trouble falling asleep, but I don't want to wake up everybody else. We can do it in the morning."

Oops, had we not told her? "Umm…yeah, Emily, there's a reason why you can't sleep," I explained, "Vampires don't sleep. We just can't. So no one will be bothered if we want to train you." We got off the couch, my arm still around her shoulder. This all must be such a shock for her. Emily had gone from being a normal high school kid to a teenage vampire in a couple of days. Her family had been ripped away. Thinking on it, I guess they're my family too. I don't know what could drive a boy to such extremes as killing a girl's family just to hold her. I was pissed at this Kevin, but there was nothing I could do, at least for now. I had a baby vampire to train.

Jasper's POV

Emily was nervous and a little afraid. I could sense her fear, it filled me up. I sent calming waves her way, hoping she would calm down a little. She had already tied out our running, reflexes and strength, now we were testing out jumping. This would be fun. She was standing on the roof of our house, about to jump off. Rosalie and Edward had already taken the plunge to show her it would be ok, but she still didn't believe them that she could survive. We were trying to teach her about vampire powers, but she was frightened. Finally, she jumped. Screaming on the way down, she seemed surprised when she got up alright. 'I'm alive," she screamed, jumping up from the ground, "This is so cool!!" She was so excited; I was getting fired up too. I'd been awhile since we'd had someone so young in the family. I knew my wife would love to take her shopping sometime soon.

Emily's POV

It was three weeks after I'd learned to use my new powers and bonded with my new father. I still miss Josh though. I wonder if I'll ever be able to see him again. I've been checking the news, and no one has been killed in Tennessee recently. That, at least, was a good sign. I learned a lot during those three weeks. For example, vampires can't can children and never age. That means I'm going to be fifteen for all of eternity. Sort of sucks for me, because I'm going to have to go high school and will never be able to get a job. There's just no way I can pretend to be a mid twenty something. I might one day make it to a collage though. Rosalie showed me my new brain powers; I was able to learn Spanish in about two days. That was sort of ironic, I was failing back home. Josh tutored me though. He had an A in Spanish.

Alice had been very curious about my human boyfriend. She had never dated as a human and thought the whole thing was fascinating. "I miss him," I confessed, having been broken down by her questioning, "We met as 6th graders in middle school, both scared to death of the 8th graders. He was in my homeroom. We sat next to each other, and discovered our schedules were nearly the same. He was nice, not a jerk like the other guys in our grade. We soon became really good friends. He asked me to the Valentine's Day dance in 7th grade, and we were dating ever since. During the fall of 8th grade, I got cast as the role in the school play. Josh was really supportive; he would always show up during rehearsal with a kiss and chocolate. That was also how I met Kevin. He was a stage hand for the show. We talked back stage a lot, he seemed kind of cool. We shared the same love of '80's music, the same stuff Josh teased me about. Then, things started getting weird. I'd run into him in the hall between every class. Our school was pretty big, so I didn't think it was a coincidence. Josh felt a little threatened, as though I'd break up with him for Kevin. As if! Then, slowly, Kevin started showing up more and more. If I went to a movie with friends, he'd be at the same theater. If Josh and I went to the mall, he'd be there too. Josh was protective over me, and he did his best to not leave me alone, but I was still freaked out. When Kevin appeared at my bedroom window, I got really freaked." My mother came into Alice's bedroom then, her eyes glued to my face.

"Continue," she said simply, urging me on.

I complied, "My big brother Emmett and Josh threatened him, but it didn't work. Kevin stared threatening all of us, telling my boyfriend he'd kill me if Josh didn't break up with me. He also said that someone I loved would get hurt if I didn't say I loved him. Kevin scared me, and eventually I went to the police. They said there was nothing they could, because I had no proof. Then Emmett died. His brakes were cut on an icy Tennessee night. He was on a highway, driving along, when his car hit a patch of ice and spun off the shoulder. There was nothing he could do, his car wouldn't stop. Everyone knew who cut the brakes, but we had no proof. That's when my family moved. Josh and I hugged and kissed at the airport. We told each other to be safe, and that after the Kevin drama; everything would go back to normal. That was the last I saw of Josh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so its summer and I will finally have time to write! This makes me very happy. You have no idea how much I missed this during exams. **

Emily's POV

It was hard to talk about. I missed Josh so much. I knew I couldn't see him ever again, but the thought that his life might be in danger because of me sucks! Kevin could kill him, and probably would, so easily.

"You're really worried aren't you?" asked my uncle Jasper, coming into the bed room. I guessed he could feel the emotions rolling off me at that moment, because I felt a wave of calm sweep over me.

"Yes," I whispered quietly, "I am. I love Josh, and Kevin seems to off anyone close to me." If I could cry, I knew tears would be falling steadily. "Josh was my rock during the whole thing, he was…he was to me what Alice is to you." That was the only way I could think to describe it to him. Josh was the only thing that kept me going a lot of the time, kind of like Alice helps Jasper.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I hadn't been able to get rid of the RAZR, even though I was forbidden to answer it. Everyone thought I was dead. Still, the phone was like a friend, a reminder of the day Mattie and I had spent gluing rhinestones to our phones. I went with pink, but my best friend was more daring. Her phone was covered in tiny black jewels. She had called the phone a lot over the past few weeks, partly, I think, to hear my voice on the outgoing messages. I'd listened to my voice mail a thousand times just to hear her speaking. Casually, I flipped the phone open and saw I had a new text message.

"Help me Em," it read. It was from Josh. This was the first I'd heard of him since my accident. I wondered if he somehow knew I was…well, not alive, but not really dead. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. He was probably in danger, it was my entire fault and there was nothing I could do without exposing us. Josh was in Tennessee and I was in Washington. I knew there was no way I could be around people, at least not yet.

"We can handle it," said Edward. He had read my mind, and knew what I wanted. "We can take care of Kevin. He won't hurt Josh, I swear." For some reason, I trusted him. I knew he and my father would find a way to protect my boyfriend.

Edward's POV

Emily really cared about Josh, that much was evident. It reminded me of my relationship with a human, of the way I felt about Bella. I wanted to protect her from everything, and it looked like Emily wanted to protect her human. She was desperate. _I could text him, just to see if he's Ok… _my niece's thoughts had drifted, and her fingers were on the cell phone keys, typing. I was just impressed that she had enough control to not break the phone, with her new strength, the RAZR could be reduced to dust in seconds. "Don't even think about it," I told her, grabbing the phone before she could hit the send button, "You're dead now. He knows it." I felt bad for these harsh words, but she could not see him again. I might seem like a villain, but there was no way Emmett would say it. The phone vibrated in my hand again. "I love you," said the text message, "I know you're out there. Until you come to me, Josh will suffer." It was from Kevin.

"Let me see it," Emily demanded, a pouty look on her face, "It's my phone!" I shook my head. She couldn't see the message.

"No," I said, "now go to Alice's room. She's waiting for you to go online shopping." Once she was out of the den, I handed the phone to Emmett.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, turning pale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi to all still reading! I'm back with fresh ideas and new plot twists for this story! I finally got over the writer's block and hope you enjoy it! **

Emily's POV

I was excited to finally be getting new clothes. All I had were the jeans and shirt I'd been wearing the night Kevin attacked, and they didn't fit very well anymore. My transformation had made everything tighten up, so my size 4 jeans now hung too lose. I was excited about the new abs that came with being one of the undead of course, but I needed clothes.

I could also fell all of the fibers of my clothes, and while the shirt might have been soft and comfortable before, now I could feel every stitch of the collar, and every uneven spot. Alice had loaned me some things, along with Rosalie, but their stuff fit all wrong. Alice's wear much too short and tight, while my new mother's wear a tad big.

Alice wanted to go to Paris and London for a little shopping, but I couldn't be around people for awhile, so we were going to make do with the Internet. When I entered the room, Alice was already sitting at her desk, fabric swatches and fashion magazines littering the surrounding area. The pink laptop was on and ready, opened to what looked like a picture of me. Alice, as always, was dressed fashionably, in a pair of jeans and flowy purple silk blouse.

"Hey, Emily," the pixie exclaimed when she saw me, "Come in, we have a lot of work to get done. I have everything set up," she gestured to the computer, "This is a digital scan of you so we can see how things will fit. I have all of my designers ready to ship things out by tomorrow night, and we have the credit cards ready too." She pointed wickedly at the little stack on her desk. There must have been at least ten.

"Why..?" I began to ask, but she cut me off.

"We don't want to spend too much on one card or it'll look draw attention to us," she explained, "I pay the bill at the end of every month for all of them. I'm pretty good at the stock market."

She pulled a pink measuring tape out of her back pocket and began measuring me, occasionally typing the numbers into her computer. Digital me adjusted itself each time, getting a little taller and the hips widening out a little.

"Done," she said, entering in the final number for my bust size, "Now we can shop." She opened a window on the computer, and a virtual closet appeared next to the image of me. Alice clicked on a pair of boot cut jeans, dragging them to my image. She clicked again, and they were on.

"Cool," I said, impressed.

"It's just a computer program I wrote with your mother," she said lightly, "I saw it in a vision; the technology won't come out for five or six more years, but we decided not to wait. It's great if you can't get to the mall, because you'll still be able to try things on." She giggled, and then dragged a solid white empire waist eyelet tank top to the dummy. A floral head band and purple flats the same shade as some of the flowers completed the look. Alice also added a hot pink patent leather purse to the ensemble.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it," I exclaimed. The white looked great on my pale skin, really making my dark hair pop. The cami also made my boobs look bigger, which was awesome.

Alice clicked the link that said "Order". I flinched at the 1500 dollar price tag, but she just said, "Don't worry about it Emily. We're good on money."

She then proceeded to try outfit after outfit, everything from running clothes and jeans to formal ball gowns and bikinis.

My mother joined in soon afterward, and had fun helping. She selected a gorgeous casual outfit, a navy trench coat, red knit beanie, matching gloves and a scarf in deep crimson. A nice pair of jeans rounded out the outfit, and a pair of silver ballet flats. The virtual me looked like a total New York fashionista, and I loved it.

"When I am ever going to wear that?" I asked, pointing at the outfit, "It's way too conspicuous for Portland. I thought the whole point was to blend in."

"It's possible to stand out and still go unnoticed Emily," Rosalie explained, "And fashion should never have to suffer because of circumstance."

My family wasn't poor by any stretch of the imagination, but there was no way we ever would have been able to afford all of the clothes Alice and Rose decided I had to have. The total bill for the day was around two million.

"Perfect," Alice squealed as she checked the total, "I stayed well under Carlisle's limit for today, and we were able to get Emily a good basic starter wardrobe."

Two million dollars as a limit??!!? Before the change, my dad said not to spend more than forty!

Meanwhile in other parts of the Cullen home….

Edward's POV

I could hear my niece and sisters squealing as they tried on outfit after outfit, thanks to that stupid computer program the girls had written. I wish that didn't exist; because of it I know how I'd look in late 1700's style tux. Alice had thought it would be cute for me and Bella to go as Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy for a school Halloween dance.

I had much more pressing things to worry about however, such as what Emmett and I were going to do about Josh.

"We can't just let him die," Emmett said, "Emily will find out and it'll break her heart into a million pieces."

That was true. She'd lost so much in such a short period of time; one more loss might kill her.

"I agree," I responded, "but it will be difficult to save him without her finding out what we're up to. If she knew we were going to see him, she'd want to come along and the risk from the Volturi would be too great."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

_I have a theory. _I recognized Jasper's thoughts, hearing them as plainly, as if he'd said them out loud. _What if Kevin has friends, other vampires on his side trying to get to us? Maybe he's just the bait. _

It was a reasonable theory. Perhaps someone wanted to get rid of the Cullens by luring us into a trap. Of course, it would be militant one to come up with the idea.

"I don't know Jasper," I said skeptically, "Not many vampires could side with humans."

"What are ya'll talking about?" Emmett demanded.

"Jasper had a theory, nothing important," I lied smoothly. If Emmett thought Jasper was right, he'd totally start a war. "We'll talk to Carlisle when he returns home."

As if on cue, the front door opened and out father walked in.

**So, what do you think? Do like where I'm going with this? Leave a review and let me know. **


End file.
